In general, cooking ovens of the above type effect cooking with heat by blowing the hot gases of a heat source onto the foodstuff to be cooked by the action of a blower. Therefore, the oven is advantageous in that the cooking time is greatly shortened by the blowing of the hot air thereon and thereby the foodstuff to be cooked is prevented from being dried unnecessarily, and accordingly any change in taste thereof can be avoided. However, the oven is disadvantageous in that it requires a complicated procedure for the operation thereof such as the ignition operation of the burner in the limited interior space of the oven and the safety thereof during the heating operation with air blowing. For simplfying such complicated operations, an oven has been proposed in which the operating sections and the respective operational control devices are arranged to be operated separately, but the oven is also deficient in that it requires much effort in the connection between the various parts of the gang mechanism therefor and complicated means for adjustment thereof are needed.